


good talk.

by kai_the_spai



Category: Tales of the SMP - Fandom
Genre: Billiam CARES??? WHAT????, Billiam has feelings?? What????, Minor underaged drinking (barely), Ranbutler is Confused™️, Tales Of The SMP, The Masquerade - Tales of the SMP, Wine, and also a wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_the_spai/pseuds/kai_the_spai
Summary: ALL THE MASQUERADE FICS ARE SUPER ANGSTY SO TAKE BILLIAM AND THE BUTLER VIBING
Relationships: No romantic ships - Relationship, Sir Billiam & Ranbutler, Sir Billiam III & Ranbutler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 374





	good talk.

Billiam sighed, holding a glass of wine loosely in his hand. His pink hair was half tied into a braid, the other half hanging freely- well, as freely as it could whilst pressed up against the soft back of his velvet coated seat. He took a sip of the beverage, then pulled the glass back with a disgusted look, swallowing the wine and examining the remaining bit thoroughly.

“Butler! Could you get me a new bottle of wine? This one just doesn’t taste right.”

His butler nodded, immediately hurrying towards Billiam’s collection of wine. He returned a couple moments later with a fresh bottle, setting it down on the table as he took a wine bottle opener from his back pocket. He opened the bottle with ease.

“I’ll go get you a new glass, sir.”

Billiam only nodded as the butler took his old glass.

“Actually, Butler?”

The man stopped, turning his head towards the man to acknowledge he was listening.

“Get me two glasses, please.”

The butler seemed confused, but wasn’t about to disobey orders, so he did as he was told. He returned quickly with the two glasses of wine, setting them down on the table in front of Billiam. He was about to leave, when his companion interrupted him.

“Stay.”

“I- I’m sorry, what...?”

“Sit down. If you wouldn’t mind.”

The butler was even more confused, yet obeyed, pulling out a chair and gently sitting down on it. He seemed uncomfortable sitting in such an expensive chair, yet didn’t complain.

He started to have a bit of a problem when Billiam started pouring wine into both of the glasses, then handed one to the butler.

“I- sir, with all due respect, I’m too young to drink-“

“My house, my rules,” Billiam explained, taking a sip from his own glass. “Ah. Marvelous, as expected.” He shot a glance towards the butler, his gaze softening ever so slightly. “If you really don’t want to drink it I won’t force you to. You just look like you need a break.”

“Why do you care?” He blurted out. The butler immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and Billiam stopped drinking mid-sip. He slowly lowered the glass from his face, expression relaxing as his eyes closed.

“Hell if I know.”

He returned the glass to his mouth, leaving the butler to his own thoughts. The younger man tentatively reached towards the glass of wine, carefully taking a sip from it. He recoiled at the taste, almost slamming the glass down on the table. Billiam chuckled.

“No surprise there. It always tastes a bit strange the first time.”

“...why are you doing this, sir?”

Billiam sighed. He knew this was coming.

“Look at yourself.”

The butler tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. Billiam gestured behind him, and the butler looked in said direction only to find a mirror framed on the wall behind him. He walked over to the mirror, admiring the designs on the frame surrounding it. His gaze dragged over to his reflection, his heart nearly stopping in his chest.

His skin was pale, paler than ever before. His eyes had lost all life, leaving behind a dull void, complimented only by the bags hanging underneath them. His hair was tousled in such a way that looked like he had just experienced an explosion, sticking out at random places and falling over his face. He looked back at Billiam, expression laced with fear and shock.

“My only butler, in a shape like this?” The pink-haired man took a short sip from the wine. “Preposterous. I cant imagine what a pain getting work done is like that.”

“Sir, I-“

“So, I’ve hired another butler.”

The butler’s face fell.

He was...

He was getting replaced?

“His name is Hubert. He’ll be arriving tomorrow, and he’ll be taking over your butler duties.”

“But I-“

“After a week, you shall resume your normal schedule-“

The butler let out a sigh of relief at that.

“-except he will be working under you.”

“Wha- huh?!”

Billiam nonchalantly took yet another sip from his wine. “You are an experienced butler. You know the ins and outs of this place, possibly more than I do. He will have quite a lot to learn from you.”

The butler took a moment to take in all this new information. After a couple seconds, he made eye contact with Billiam. Red eyes met gray ones, both filled with curiosity and the slightest bit of hope.

“Thank you.”


End file.
